Second Battle of Grat
The Second Battle of Grat was an event that occurred during the Collapse, due in-part to Grat's status as the Jūreichi (重霊地, Important Spirit Ground). The destruction that formed the Reikai caused a backlash of pure spiritual power that was let loose in Grat. The destruction aside, which was later referred to collectively as The Collapse, the event coincided with a full-scale attack on Grat by a number of Kikkashō agents and Kikkashō-controlled . The latter stages of the Investigating Grat arc, which is the first chronological event of Bleach: Cataclysm and told from the perspective of Garrett Sheppard and Tiffany Henderson, leads directly into the Second Battle of Grat. Prelude New Perspectives :Main articles -- Day 21: New Perspectives. Following the positive resolution of Garrett's personal vendetta against his father at the Beatdown, Garrett is contacted by May, who informs him of Lloyd's depressed state following the injuries inflicted on Randy Jones by Ries Nohr. Lloyd, having fought against Ries a year previously, feels e should have remembered and warned Randy. Garrett claims that Lloyd has always been like that and tells May to give him some space, and that he will speak to him later. Thinking it strange however that Ries treated Lloyd like a complete stranger, Garrett ultimately relents, and decides to speak to Lloyd. On the way to Lloyd's house however he spots Ries sparring near the riverbank and asks if he would prefer a sparring partner. Ries agrees. The two compliment one another after it becomes clear that their skills are close to being even; Garrett left the fight with a bloodied nose, whilst Ries sported what would eventually be a blackened eye. After sitting themselves down Garrett asks Ries if he can ask him a question, with Ries telling him to shoot. Garrett asks if he remembers fighting Lloyd at all, hoping to get some clarification. Ries admits that he does not remember much of anything beyond the events of the last week, his fighting skills and his knowledge regarding the spiritual world. He then figures out on his own that Lloyd must be filling guilty regarding Randy's injuries, noting that lloyd struck him as the caring sort. Garrett laughs in response, stating that he was right, and further notes that Randy would've been hard-pressed winning the fight even had Lloyd managed to warn him ahead of time. Before the two can converse further however a bony-white hand parts the sky, prompting Ries to ask if Grat is always such a beacon for activity. Garrett claims a friend of his said that Grat was situated on a spiritually-rich plot of land. Ries notes they should probably do something about the Hollow with Garrett stating that he and Tiffany would get along well. The pair are then joined by Tiffany, who asks if anything bad is being said behind her back. The trio then proceed to engage the Hollow. Garrett utilizes his reiatsu-based techniques, Tiffany utilizes Kidō, whilst Ries seemingly utilizes advanced Shunpo techniques to create various tangible after-images. In little time at all the threat is dealt with. Ries then offers to treat the pair to dinner, as killing Hollow apparently works up an appetite. Grat Runs Red :Main article -- Day 28: Grat Runs Red. In the week since Garrett and Ries's sparring match and defeat of the attacking Hollow, further Hollow attacks have been thwarted by Garrett and company. Garrett exclaims his disbelief of further attacks, whilst informing Tiffany over his blue-tooth headset that he is under attack again. As she makes her intent to double back and help clear their call is cut short. Garrett attempts to call Randy but is likewise unable to get through, and he curses aloud. He is saved however by the intervention of Anko Amatsuki, who freezes the Hollow in-place through her flute. Garrett says that he thought she disliked showing off her powers, leading Anko to state that she will make an exception when her students are in danger. She informs Garrett that Lloyd and Randy are swiftly approaching their limits, and suggests that he meet up with Tiffany as soon as possible and help them out. Garrett asks about May though Anko claims that she is in good hands and orders Garrett to go. Tiffany, having been cut off from Garrett, releases her Zanpakutō, Raikōisan, into Shikai. She swiftly defeats several Hollow before further releasing Raikōisan into its enhanced form, where she attempts to close the breach in the sky from which the Hollow are originating. Utilizing her Shikai as an amplifier to her Kidō skills, whilst noting internally that Kenji had not taught her to do this, she successfully launches Hadō #94. Shiden. She is left shocked however when the breach remains open. She annoyingly states that Shiden worked yesterday and returns to the battle. Just as Anko claimed both Lloyd and Randy where quickly approaching their limits. As Lloyd dispatched a Hollow by sinking his fist into its mask he succumbs to his exhaustion and falls to his knee, leaving him completely open to attack. Randy dives in front of his friend in order to shield him with his own body, and destroys the attacking Hollow with his Fullbring. Randy, like Lloyd, also sinks to his knees, with hope quickly fading. May, meanwhile, senses the pitched battles, and is eventually cornered by Hollow as she attempts to reach her house, where the Renkei she uses to contact Kenji is. Before she can be attacked however the Hollow surrounding her are destroyed by Aaron Sheppard, who tells her that he will hold the Hollow off. Noting to herself that it was the first time she had ever thought anything good of Garrett's father, she then admonishes herself for judging him too harshly. She opts to push the thought to the back of her head and focus. Randy and Lloyd are ready to accept their fates when a familiar voice says he hopes they do not plan on giving up. Ries appears to rescue the duo and renders them unconscious with Kidō, before swallowing a green pill which ejects his spirit form. In the form of a Shinigami Ries taunts the Hollow, who attack him without success. Ries then momentarily flares his reiatsu, which is sensed by both Garrett and Tiffany, who are noticeably frightened by its sheer potency. The duo wonder aloud who it could belong to, but are interrupted by Kenji, who claims he knows but does not say. Kenji tells the pair to go home as he releases his own reiatsu, which eradicates the remaining Hollow and closes the breach in the sky. Before departing he asks the pair to give his regards to May. Elsewhere Kenji approaches a man, and admits that he does not know whether to call him Shinrei or Ries. Ries responds by calling Kenji pops, revealing himself to be none other than Shinrei Kurosaki, and both soon turn their attention to the unconscious forms of Randy and Lloyd. Kenji asks if they saw him in his Shinigami form. Shinrei clarifies they only saw his Gigai. Kenji claims that this is good and tells Shinrei to keep watching after them as he has been doing, before turning to leave. Before departing Shinrei hands his father a package and asks him to make sure that Kay receives it. Deserved Rest :Main article -- Day 29: Deserved Rest. The Collapse .]] Elsewhere, in Kohai Tochi, Kurokawa Kōhai states that it's time to realize the ambitions of his creator, Oda Kōhai, whose ruined original body is laid out before him in a comatose state. A feminine voice answers in agreement, claiming that she will restore her little brother to the state he was prior to Maki Zhijun's meddling, and that nothing will get in her way. She further states that "the reckoning" is close at-hand and, with a grin, Kurokawa recites an incantation, which causes the ground across the spiritual realms to shake. Horiwari In Horiwari Kentaro Hiroshi is caught in the throes of destruction and engulfed in a plume of flame as he pushes Akiye clear, resulting in his death. The Kyūtai in his possession lashes out to save him, claiming that it cannot allow such a noble soul so perish, and forcibly bonds itself to him. Fushichō successfully resurrects Kentaro, which allows him to save himself, Akiye and his sister Kay through use of his Shukuchi, though he is ultimately unfit to save his twin brothers, who perish. Meian Shiba, likewise, laments his inability to avert such disaster, and resolves to save those he can in his weakened state. Utilizing forbidden Kidō he transports both his students, Naoko Izuru and Yori Hisagi, to the World of the Living, but is killed in the explosion that tears through his home. Meian's spell had the unforeseen effect of whisking Hotaru and Akira away as well, though they ended up in an alternate world, and very much alive. Seireitei :Main article -- Brotherly Affection and Riki's Revival. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei, Riki Nagakura visits his brother, Shin Nagakura. He informs Shin of Kentaro's victory over Shinzō three weeks prior, as well as the death of Shigeru Yūdai. He claims that Kenji is pissed and that he wants the 2nd Division out of Horiwari or he will evict them himself. Shin, however, deduces that Riki came for more than just message delivery, and reminds him that it was he who raised him. He then tells his little brother to spill. Riki reveals he is aware that Anko is not dead. Shin comically rants about Riki and her having a past sexual relationship, but the brotherly ribbing stops when Shin tells Riki to go to Grat. Before an explanation can be given the barracks is rocked by an earthquake. Shin activates his Shunkō to buy himself some time before forcibly removing Riki from the scene, though not before telling him that he is to live and that he loves him. The last thing Riki sees is his brother seemingly being engulfed in flames. , who was once thought to be dead by the Rookie Six, actually lives as a university teacher in Grat.]] Elsewhere, Anko Amatsuki looks out the window in her university office, claiming that things are getting noisy outside, noticing Hollow on the university grounds. She momentarily assesses the situation, noting a massive surge in Hollow reiatsu, and ponders to herself that Garrett and the others aren't trying hard enough. She opens her windows, takes her flute in-hand, and plays a low melody. The Hollow surrounding Grat university then turn on one another until only a single Hollow remains, and Anko forces it to destroy itself, noting that such matters are simple for her even inside her and that she won't be dirtying her own hands on their account. With the immediate threat dealt with she closes her window and returns to marking her students papers. She sighs when she comes upon the paper of Garrett and ponders aloud how low his mark will be this time. Her attention, however, is taken from the paper when a fold in the air opens up in her office and a blond-haired youth is deposited on her floor, shocking her. Anko realizes the youth is Riki Nagakura and demands to know how he came to be in such a battered state, only then realizing that he is unconscious and bleeding profusely. She rips apart her jacket and shirt-sleeves to use as makeshift bandages whilst ordering the unconscious Riki not to die like this. Anko relocates herself and Riki to Hama Town using an unknown method of instantaneous transportation, where she infiltrates the home of Ino Hiroshi's prodigious Kidō apprentice Ayumi Satonaka. Anko leaves Riki on the floor and makes enough of a noise to drawn Ayumi's attention, before leaving as quickly as she appeared before Ayumi's arrival. Just as Anko predicted Ayumi rushes to Riki's aid, resulting in his eventual recovery. Returning to Grat Anko immediately relents, claiming that those foolish former students of hers are going to be a constant pain in her backside, as she turns towards a large cabinet in her office. She flings open the doors and presses a button concealed inside, which causes the contents within to swivel. Her papers are replaced by a piece of glass equipment which begins filling with liquid. As this occurs she notes that, judging by Garrett's rapidly rising reiatsu, he'll likely need it soon. Battle Garrett Sheppard, Tiffany Henderson, Randy Jones, Lloyd, May and Ries Nohr are all enjoying themselves at the arcade during their school lunch-break. As Lloyd scoops up a plushy toy from a claw-machine he hands it to May, whilst cheekily noting that he'll take a kiss as payment and she can choose where she plants it. To his shock and horror Randy plants a quick kiss on his lips, noting he'll learn to shut his mouth in future, with Ries stating he deserved that. Their fun is short-lived however. The group are all shocked when a powerful earthquake rips through Grat, followed by a massive tear opening in the sky that rains gouts of fire upon the town. To confound their problems numerous open in flanking positions beside the large tear, with countless spilling out of them. Garrett, rolling his eyes, claims that his art-class will probably have to wait now, which leads Randy to rib him about how he's no go anyway. Garrett bites back that he did a good job with the decorating of Tiffany's house, which she agrees with. She does note however that he took forever to finish the job. Ries cuts in smoothly to suggest they deal with the immediate threat rather than drop insults at each other and disappears using Māipō. In his wake Lloyd, telling Randy to hurry it up, leaves via . Randy follows using Fullbring. This leaves Garrett, Tiffany and May alone, with Tiffany sighing in exasperation. She claims to sense several spiritual signatures that are not Hollow and doesn't know if they are friendly or hostile. Garrett tells her to go on ahead of him and claims that he will see May home. They share a passionate kiss before Tiffany leaves. Garrett's Conviction :Main article -- Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction. Garrett, deciding to take May home, intervenes to rescue her from Ichiro, as assassin in the employ of the secretive Kikkashō criminal organization. Garrett successfully stops Ichiro's blade and manages to repel him by surging his reiatsu. He then ducks clear of his follow-up strike and grabs May, before moving her clear of danger. Ichiro follows quicker than Garrett anticipated however and attempts to cut through him from behind, though Garrett blocks him yet again. Ichiro remarks upon this feat and inquires whether or not Garrett will stop his blade for a third time. Garrett meanwhile deduces Ichiro's alignment with the Kikkashō and demands to know if Ichiro is responsible for the hole in the sky, resulting in an ambiguous response. Ichiro goes on to state his intent to kill Garrett and then May. This declaration causes Garrett to snap; in his own mind he may have forgiven his father and forged a healthier relationship with him, but the feelings of hatred and negativity remained bottled up within him. Garrett turns this emotion loose in the form of his own unique Battle Aura whilst explaining his teacher's surprise when he mixed his philosophy with hand-to-hand combat. Ichiro asks who Garrett's teacher was, leading the latter to reveal the gi worn underneath his jacket which bears a symbol of a lightning bolt. Ichiro recognizes the symbol as Kenji Hiroshi's and states that it is impossible. Garrett states that there is nothing impossible about it. The two resume their battle with Garrett parrying or dodging Ichiro's strikes, with the latter angrily demanding that Garrett stand still. Garrett correctly deduces that Ichiro's style of combat is similar to the hybrid style once used by Anika Shihōin, and notes that Kenji would probably cry should he see. He further notes that Anika would likely turn in her grave. He notes he is glad he adopted it as his primary style. Instead of attacking Garrett, Ichiro turns his attention towards Grat High-school, which forces Garrett to shield the building from the latter's energy-based attack with his own body else the students within die. May, worried, calls after Garrett, who demands to know why she hasn't fled. He then shouts at her to move as Ichiro cuts her down with his Zanpakutō, eliciting a roar of emotion from Garrett. Ichiro confirms her survival but notes that she will eventually bleed out and declares his intention to kill the blond-haired bitch next. Garrett, however, is driven into a state of shocked anger, and declares that he and his friends are not going to die. He further states that he will show Ichiro what happens when someone like him takes matters into their own hands. He releases a surge of reiatsu and , before rapidly relocating himself in-front of Ichiro. He punches clean through the latter's body and demolishes his ribs, before claiming he will do what Hawke Kori would do if he where here. Garrett tears a through Ichiro's body and leaves him for dead as he retrieves May and retreats. He crashes through the window of Anko Amatsuki's office at Grat University, remarking that he's made better landings. He then elicits her aid before succumbing to exhaustion with a contended grin on his face. Anko remarks on people suddenly appearing in her office out of nowhere covered in blood, before going to work. Tiffany's Resolve :Main article -- Into the Fire: Tiffany's Resolve. Tiffany, resting after her exertions closing what she and her friends call "breeches", notes that something terrible must be occurring in the spiritual realms to have such an adverse affect on Grat. She then muses that the towns status as a spirit-enriched plot is working against it currently. She proceeds to phone Randy Jones and inquires as to his whereabouts, with him revealing that he and Lloyd are chasing a man by the name of Hitoshi. He further states that Lloyd and he think that Hitoshi is responsible for summoning the . He then asks Tiffany where Garrett is. Tiffany explains her closing of the breeches before finally informing him that Garrett left to ensure that May made it home safely. They tell one-another to be careful. Tiffany returns to her immediate task and successfully closes another breech, but is soon interrupted by Kikkashō and Imawashī agent Gina. Gina remarks that Tiffany was the bitch who was fucking with their "gates"; this statement intrigues Tiffany, who notes that the Hollow hadn't used them, and thus wonders what they actually are. Tiffany then prepares to defend herself when Gina releases her Zanpakutō, which produces a poisonous mist-like affect. Gina remarks that holding her breathe won't be effective for long but Gina is shocked when Tiffany, charging through the mist, brutally attacks her with various Hakuda strikes, before violently striking Gina through a nearby building. She notes to herself that the two spells she used -- Dokugedokuzai and Yōsai -- had been developed by Kentaro Hiroshi and taught to her by Kenji. Tiffany proceeds to close another breech but turns to snap at Gina for referring to her as a bitch once more. She remarks that Gina should know her name considering her membership in the Kikkashō, shocking Gina. Tiffany explains that Kenji provided them with more than enough information regarding the organisation and uses Gina's reactions as proof of her assertions. Tiffany then releases her Zanpakutō and critically injures Gina by slicing into her stomach, though she admits that the strike would not be fatal. Nevertheless she informs Gina that Raikōisan had paralysed her limbs. Before leaving she further restricts her with Kidō before noting to herself that she had more "gates" to close. Brotherly Bond :Main article -- Into the Fire: Brotherly Bond. Shinrei's Sacrifice :Main article -- Into the Fire: Shinrei's Sacrifice. Aftermath Behind the Scenes *The events depicted in the Second Battle of Grat initially depicted little more than a massive attack on Grat. Garrett was intended to be attending a martial arts competition during this time, which he would have abandoned to defend Grat. With the 2015 retcon however, which eventually paved the way for the Investigating Grat arc, the context of the battle changed drastically. It served as the nexus point for the final stages of the aforementioned arc as well as the Brotherly Affection chapter, which depicted Riki Nagakura's survival during The Collapse. It also documented how Kentaro Hiroshi and Akiye survived, whilst also documenting the initial stages of the Meian's Legacy mini-arc, which showcased how Meian Shiba saved Naoko Izuru and Yori Hisagi. Category:Reference material Category:Major Events